Monster
by Geek-Fest
Summary: The tree times Sif should have realized Loki was a monster, and the one time she did. M: M for mature. Dur. Onesided Loki/Sif. Thor/Sif. One shot.


**The three times Sif should have realized Loki was a monster, and the one time she did. Ages progress each scene.**

Loki's head slapped to the side as a feminine hand connected to his cheek. This was his punishment from Sif, for she just happened to awake with midnight black curls, instead of her lovely golden ones. Her venomous eyes stared into his emerald ones, his pale cheek turning pink. He only smiled his grin of his, his green eyes sparkling. With an angry huff, she walked the opposite way.

'_Thor's room._' He noted.

In his opinion, it looked better on her. Loki didn't really know why he did it, she was just so annoying. She always hung out with Thor.

With a shimmer in the air, Loki disappeared. The whole teleporting, it was new to him, but yet so useful. It felt as if he was walking on clouds for just a split second before landing where he needed to go. His feet landed on solid ground as he appeared in his brother's room.

The sight he was met with was no surprise to him. A little lady, her face stuffed into the large chest of Thor, as he sat on his large bed. Her shoulders shook as Thor's large hands ran through her darkened hair.

While the sight was no surprise to him, his chest still filled with a heat. Jealousy coursed through him, his anger showing in his eyes.

"I thought warriors didn't cry, Oh, but of course. You aren't a warrior, maiden."

Thor's head snapped to where Loki stood, in the dark corner of his room. Sif's body stiffened as she heard the silky voice of the slender boy.

It all happened in a flash. Sif flung from Thor's arms, her arm swinging. Her fist connected solidly to Loki's jaw, the punch throwing him to the ground. Loki sat on his knees on the ground, laughing, Sif watching Loki as Thor did nothing.

In a quick spin, the back of Loki's hand connected to Sif's cheek. She fell to the ground, with a shout from the unexpected defense.

"Loki!" Thor's loud shout echoed in his large room, him standing to face Loki. Thor's eyes filled with rage as his hand grabbed for Loki's neck. Thor's hand only met the wall as Loki dissipated.

"Oh, Lady Sif, You must realize, the common whores around town give what you cannot. He won't love you. Never." The voice of Loki came from seemingly nowhere, him nowhere in sight.

While Sif never forgave Loki that day, her hatred for him showing constantly, Thor forgot about the incident rather quickly. Loki noted how Thor and Sif no longer kissed, nor even hugged. It seemed Thor didn't only forget about Loki's antics.

…

Sif walked from her bathroom, her incredibly soft towel wrapped around her chest. She walked to the incredibly large clothing cabinet in her room. Her arms spread the doors to the cabinet open, looking at the wide variety of clothes that the cabinet stored. Her body stiffened as a cold breathe ran down her bare neck. She yelped, hurrying to cover herself as slender fingers yanked her towel down.

"Loki! I swear to Hel. Get out!" Sif almost screamed the words, her anger showing in her flushed face. Cold hands laid on her hips.

That was enough. Sif swing around, one fist ready for a knockout punch. A green shimmer in the air sat alone behind her. She could quietly hear a taunting laugh.

…

Sif luckily dodged a slash of a broadsword, the weapon of an assassin. The assassin had been caught in the queen's quarters. She grunted as the assassin smacked her in the head with the butt of his sword. She fell to the ground, the world spinning. The assassin looked down on her, his blue eyes filled with a sort of regret, and it confused her.

It all happened so quick. Screams of pain echoed throughout the queen's quarter as the assassin burst into flames. He rolled on the ground, and patted himself. The flames wouldn't go out. Sif watched with a horror in her eyes as the man died slowly.

Loki's laughter rang through the room, his laugh filled with excitement as he watched the man burn to death.

"Oh how fun!"

…

Sif's eyes flickered open as she awoke from sleep. She had no idea where she was. She pulled against the chains that bounded her to a bed. She started yelling out, asking for help. She had no clue what was going on. Her neck craned to look when the door to the room opened. The tall man walked in, his ebony hair slicked back as he grinned. Loki walked over to the bed Sif was chained to, his emerald eyes flashing with red. His fingers moved to her pants button, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Now Sif, Let's see what we can do with this."

…

Thor rubbed his eyes, aroused from his sleep by a knock on his door. He grumbled, walking heavily to the wooden door. He opened it, rubbing his eyes still.

"Loki, I swear if you-" Thor choked on his own words as he stared down at the bloody, naked Sif at his doorstep. He could quietly hear her sobs, though she seemed unconscious.

Thor looked up for whoever knocked, only catching a glimpse of a tall figure, before it dissolved into the shadows.


End file.
